


Is That My Shirt?

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Roommates, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Sharon's crush isn't as unrequited as she thought.





	Is That My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> last one from the list of prompts i was using

“Is that my shirt?” Sharon asks. She’s currently lying in bed, scrolling through twitter. Natasha is walking back from the bathroom, dressed in a pink shirt and black underwear.

“Maybe.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely my shirt. All your clothes fit you perfectly but that’s a little big on you.”

“It’s comfortable,” Natasha says, shrugging. 

“Yeah, that’s why I bought it.”

“Are you mad I’m wearing your shirt?”

“How can I be when you look so cute in it?”

“Oh you think I’m cute?” Natasha asks as she pulls her hair up into a bun.

“Of course,” Sharon replies casually, returning her gaze to her phone. A few seconds later, Natasha crawls into the twin bed beside her. 

“Hey,” Sharon says.

“Hey,” Natasha replies.

“You know you have a perfectly good bed right over there, right?”

“It’s not a perfectly good bed.”

“Oh, and why is that?”

“Because it doesn’t have you in it.” 

Sharon rolls her eyes and hopes she isn’t blushing. Sometimes Sharon thinks Natasha might actually like her, but she’s like this all the time with everyone. It doesn’t stop Sharon’s heart from aching any less.

Natasha wraps her arms around Sharon’s bicep, cuddling close and looking at her phone.

Sharon continues scrolling, trying to ignore the soft skin touching her. Natasha moves in impossibly closer, resting her head against Sharon’s. 

Natasha laughs at a meme, and the sound is right in Sharon’s ear. She can feel Natasha’s body shaking and it’s absolutely glorious. 

A few minutes later, Natasha starts yawning, so Sharon decides to shut down so the other woman can sleep. Sharon reaches over Natasha’s body to plug in her phone. She glances down and finds Natasha’s face directly below her, staring and biting her lip.

Sharon is about to turn off the lamp when Natasha grabs the front of her tank top and drags her down, smashing their lips together.

Sharon is so shocked she doesn’t react at first, eyes wide open. Natasha drags her fingers through Sharon’s hair and that kickstarts Sharon. She begins to kiss back, allowing her body to rest on top of Natasha’s smaller body. Natasha’s hand leaves Sharon’s hair, moving lower to grab her ass. Sharon moans but then pulls away.

“Wait. Are you kissing me, like, as friends?”

“Seriously?” Natasha asks, unimpressed. “God, you’re such a lesbian. I like you Shar Bear. I thought that was obvious.”

“Are you kidding? There’s nothing obvious about you!”

Natasha removes her hand from Sharon’s ass long enough to shove it down her shorts, squeezing Sharon’s bare cheek.

“Still think I like you in just a friend way?” Natasha asks, smirking.

“I like you so much.”

Natasha smiles. 

“I know.”

“I can’t believe you just Han Solo’d me. A woman after my own heart.”

“Mmhmm. Now shut up and kiss me.” 

Turns out Natasha wasn’t as tired as she seemed, because they stay up for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> these ladies deserve so much more appreciation. thanks for reading!


End file.
